


Sorry

by Inflamora_Notoris



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inflamora_Notoris/pseuds/Inflamora_Notoris
Summary: I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman.I also did write this whilst sleep drunk.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman.  
> I also did write this whilst sleep drunk.

_"Life._

_What is life?_

_I'm pretty sure that is a question on everyone's mind but we mostly just blow it off as something meaningless._

_Life is meaningless._

_I don't think so. Life is what you make of it, not what someone else dictates for you."_

Danny sighed. He looked at the watch on his wrist that read 2:49. "I really should get some sleep" he quietly muttered.

Sighing once again he got up and moved towards his bed. "I need a glass of water" he muttered and moved out of his room towards the kitchen.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, he noticed his vision dimming. "Sorry..." Were the last words he spoke as his body collapsed in on itself and fell down the flight of stairs, twisting his head into an awkward angle on the way down snapping it.

Daniel 'Danny' Fenton was dead before his body even his the bottom the broken and dead clock on his wrist read 2:57.


End file.
